


Свитера

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Kudos: 2





	Свитера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweaters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780359) by [ArchiveFrames (Inktvis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktvis/pseuds/ArchiveFrames). 



Нейтан собирался просто пошутить. Типа смешная шутка. По крайней мере, именно так он думал, покупая эти свитеры. Ничего особенного. Просто парный комплект, такие обычно называют уродищами.

Всего лишь аляповатые, как по его мнению.

Сэм был в восторге.

Нейтан смотрел, как засияло его лицо — и понял, что это было и лучшей, и худшей идей на свете. Бог знает, сколько ему теперь придется таскать свой. Возможно, что и аж до конца зимы.

— Они такие классные, Нейтан, — сказал Сэм, забирая у него свитер. А потом снял футболку и надел его.

И махнул ему:

— Теперь ты!


End file.
